emeraldatlasfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Wibberly
Kate Wibberly, previously known as simply Kate P, is the eldest of the children of prophecy and the Keeper of the Book of Time(or The Emerald Atlas). She was fourteen years old at the beginning of the series. Biography Early life When Kate was four, her parents suddenly left one Christmas Eve night with Stanislaus Pym and made Kate promise to protect her siblings, Michael and Emma. Shortly afterwards, she and her brother and sister were sent to an orphanage. Emma constantly got in fights protecting her siblings, so the children were sent around from orphanage to orphanage, finally ending up in the Edgar Allan Poe Home for Hopeless and Incorrigible Orphans in Baltimore, Maryland. From there, Kate and her siblings were sent to a mysterious orphanage in a town called Cambridge Falls. The Emerald Atlas This section has yet to be written. Please contribute by editing this article. The Fire Chronicle Kate ends up with the Atlas, the Book of Time, and she only first realizes how to use it when she ends up traveling into the past to get rid of a Screecher that has attached itself to her arm in order to save Michael and Emma. Kate gets stuck in the past when she passes out, and cannot get back home. She meets a boy named Rafe, whom she ends up falling deeply in love with, but ends up becoming the Dire Magnus to save her life. She returns home and dies, but Michael brings her back to life. The Black Reckoning She is stressed after losing her sister to the Dire Magnus but simply appears during the battle as her brother (Michael) and allies battle it out to save Emma from the Dire Magnus. Stansilus Pym sacrificed himself in order to give the children and Gabriel time to escape. They mean to teleport back to Loris (the island hiding all the attack dinisties and towns) but Dire Magnus throws her off course during using Atlas. They end in the land of the giants. They meet Willy the giant who captures them, Gabriel escapes during being taken to the giants home. They are discovered by larger giants and are meant to be baked into a pie later that day. But there's talk of a prophecy of 3 children and they manage to get a giant ride to the High Land. They revive The Countess whilst Willy has other plans stomp on her and they discover another 'fold' - a place where the land of the living and dead meet. Only Emma, as keeper of Reckoning, can enter the world of the dead but whilst escaping giant spiders they loose Emma. Gabriel sends Kaye and Michael back to Loris which has been taken over by the Dire Magnus. They are instantly sent back to the new hiding. But must defeat Dire Magnus's forces in order to be there when Emma emerges from the land of the dead. They succeed but Gabr is also dead now. The shock is hard on Emma but she defeats The Dire Magnus and saves Rafe- now the final keeper. Emma passes out, Kate and Rafe escape to Gabriel's cabin. They spend the night able to finally be in love with each other but knowing soon- Rafe must die in order to save the universe... Rafe dies peacefully and Kaye burries him outside the cabin, alongside Gabriel. Kaye is discovered by the children, who, as three go back to Cambridge Falls with their parents and live there until they are comfortable as a family to move back to where it all started- home. Kate remembers Rafe with the locket from her mother and keeps a promise- to remember him.Category:Keepers Category:Wibberly family __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:The Emerald Atlas Characters Category:The Fire Chronicle Characters Category:The Black Reckoning Characters Category:Magical humans Category:Council of Loris Category:Siblings of Prophecy